The Truth of the Silver Millenium
by prince-heero
Summary: The planetary knights are dead, but what happens if the sm girls fall for non-royalty? Gets Lemony in Chapters 5, 8, and 11!R/r
1. Amara's pain

The Surprising Truth of The Silver Millennium  
Uranus's Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Rating R  
  
  
The scouts were frantic. They didn't know what to do. The knights were dead. Except for Logan. Amara was slumped in her chair trying not to allow anyone to know how much she cared. Michelle was crying, as was Hotaru, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Amy. They couldn't believe it either. Amara stood strait up and at the queen.  
" How did they die?"  
" Murdered execution style."  
" Who murdered them?"  
" Queen Beryl. Who else?"  
" I will hunt her down and kill her. It is simple as that."  
" Uranus no! I forbid it that would mess up the time stream so much it wouldn't be fixable." Trista said trying not to seethe at the girl.  
  
  
TWO MONTHES LATER  
  
  
Amara was still mourning. Galen and her were supposed to be married the next day. All of a sudden she felt something behind her. She spun around to find the royal guard of Uranus and her body guard behind her.  
" Yes Heero."  
" Her highness wishes to speak with you in two hours."  
" Okay." She just blinked as Heero sat down next to her. He never wanted to be with her. As Heero sat down he thought he should tell her.  
" Princess Today will be the last we see each other. Queen Serenity is calling for all planets to send their strongest fighters to help defend the moon. I was one of the few decided to go to represent Uranus. I do not know if I will make it out alive so I wanted to tell you something. Ever since I was called from village in the worst part of Uranus and saw you I have loved you. Galen was being forced to marry you for the power he would posses. I tried to warn the queen but she would not listen to me and told me if I spoke any more ill-noted words about Galen she would execute me as a traitor. I did not want to leave you behind so I kept my mouth shut."  
" Thank you. Heero if you have any family in that part of Uranus that you wish to go see, I shall accompany you." At that she leaned down and kissed Heero. As she did this an eerie glow surrounded them, but neither noticed. The one that did notice was Queen Caron. 'How dare him. I'll make it so that they can't be together.' 


	2. An

Please read: 

I'm going to do a vote. Vote for your own pairs. Sorry but I need to know your opinions and please send in the pairs you have seen before., That way it will be different.

Ja ne.


	3. Serena's soulmate

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Although Michael and the cities in the story.

Heero has a brother… Darien is …evil?

Queen Serenity paced around her chambers not sure of how to tell her daughter that she would no longer be allowed to see Darien.

" Luna call Serena to my chambers."

" Of course your majesty." Luna turned and ran out of the room.

In the garden…..

" Princess Serenity, your mother wishes to see you."

" Alright thank you Luna." Serena got up and walked out of the garden. Luna sighed hoping Serena could bare the news.

" You wanted to talk with me mother?"

" Yes I'm afraid that you will not be able to see Prince Darien anymore."

" Why?"

" He has joined forces with the evil scum on Earth Queen Beryl."

" Oh okay." Serena held up her composure until she left her mothers chambers. Then she burst out crying and ran to Princess Mina's room. Serena threw the doors open and collapsed on her best friend crying. Little did she know that all her other friends were there as well.

" Sere what's wrong?" Mina asked.

" Mother forbade me to see Prince Darien of Earth anymore."

" Why?"

" He has teamed up with Queen Beryl. That witch."

" Meatball Head why don't we go see the outers. I know they are all staying on Uranus this weekend. I'm sure your mother will approve."

" Sure Mars." The walk to her mother's room was tedious. Serena did not know how to approach her mother with this. As they came in they saw Queen Serenity getting off the phone with the Queen of Uranus.

" Your majesty?"

" Yes Venus."

" I was wondering if you could grant our request to allow us to take Princess Serenity on a vacation to Uranus to visit the outers."

" Of course that was just the queen of Uranus wondering if I could send you sailors up to cheer Uranus up. It seems she's taking this harder than expected."

" Sure we could that to."

" Thank you sailor scouts. Good luck and may Selene guide you."

Two weeks later……..

The scouts couldn't understand it. They had been attempting to get Uranus out of her room since they had got there two weeks earlier. They had seen several guards go in and out, though they could never get any information out of them. As they were about to give up the door opened and Amara walked out. From the look on her face they could see she was pissed. They followed her all the way to her mothers bedchambers, and then stayed outside to hear what was going on.

" How could you? You know something I don't . Why are you holding back on me mother? Are you afraid of what the consequences might be for a wrong answer? Now tell me again why you lied to Heero about where he was going. Tell me why you said that Queen Serenity was recruiting solders, yet when I checked on the other planets they knew nothing of this? Where's Heero?" Amara's voice was now a shout.

" I sent him away from here."

" Where's away?"

" 42,000 years in the future."

" You little bitch. I was just getting over Galen. Heero was helping. If you have no consideration for my life then I shall have none for yours. I shall no longer call you mother or by your proper title as queen. In my eyes YOU ARE JUST CARON. THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE." With that Amara flew past them in the hall into her room once again. The scouts gently knocked on the door. When it opened they found Amara looking at them. Her eyes shifted from the inners to the outers and finally settled on Serena. In one big sweep she gathered the princess into a big hug.

" Princess. It has been to long since we have last seen each other. Would you like to go with me. I am going to the Sky Village to see if I can recruit any new workers for the castle."

" Of course Amara. We would love to go to the sub-barbs with you."

As the scouts reached the Sky Village they realized how big it was. When they entered they realized that the people did not even look up to see the royalty. Though the ones that did notice gave Amara a huge smile. When they got to a cabin Amara knocked on the door. An old women answered the door and a huge smile graced her features as she saw Amara and the other royalty.

" Please come in. I don't have much to offer but will some tea do you?"

" yes thank you ma'am." They all chorused.

" So Amara how is the engagement between my Heero and you doing?"

" you see that is one of the reasons I came to see you. You might want to sit down for this news. Oh and call in the rest of your children. I hear your other son is home on vacation is that right?"

" yes. Heather, Kathleen, Caitlin, Michael please come here. Amara has something to tell us." at that three young girls and one young boy walked in as they all sat down Amara dreaded telling them the news of Heero's disappearance. 

" You see the truth is about two weeks ago Heero vanished. Only recently I found out that some pretty powerful force sent him through the time gates 42,000 years away from yesterday's exact date. I'm not sure of how to get him back, and I don't know if he can get back. I hate being the bearer of bad news but I thought that you should know. I would not have trusted this in anyone else's hands. I'm sorry for your loss." At this Amara looked at her lap and hoped that they would not blow up at her , she wouldn't be able to handle it. She watched as Michael's face displayed all but sadness. 

" It's about time someone put Heero where he belongs. Away from me. He was nothing that belonged here and he didn't deserve to even see the riches that Uranus has to offer. He better not come back."

" how could you say that about your own brother and my fiancé. If you can't hold your tongue I will have it held for you. As in the saying " Cat got your tongue?" In this case it will literarily be Princess Uranus has your tongue." At that Amara walked out as pissed as they came. Everyone stared at her in shock. Had she just threatened to cut out Michael's tongue? All of a sudden they heard a high pitched laughter. They looked to see Kathleen laughing hysterically at them. 

" What? What?" Amara had come back after calming herself not to kill Michael.

" The look on your face was priceless Michael. You looked like you just wet your self!"

" well it isn't everyday the prince of Uranus threatens to cut out your tongue." That's when he realized Amara was circling him. Looking him up and down. She finally stopped and looked at him. 

" ever held a sword before?" Then she looked at the rest of the family, " Have any of you any experience of any kind?"

" Medicine." Was the single reply of Catherine Yuy.

" Fighting." Was all the children at the same time. Amara was beaming. Earlier this morning she was told she needed a new doctor and four fighters. 

" then let's go to the castle. We'll need to test your skills there. Then we can get an evaluation. Now repeat after me, I pray to thee hear my plea, teleport to the Heaven Palace."

" I pray to thee, hear my plea, teleport to the Heaven Palace." Next thing they knew they were at the palace. A solider ran by and Amara stopped him.

" What's going on?"

" We're under attack. Princess please leave and get to safety. That way we can counter without worrying about accidentally hurting you."

" No I'll stay and fight." Amara knew that no one knew she was Sailor Uranus. " Get Catherine to safety. Get the others weapons. Wage a counter attack full scale don't hold back. If the troops tire before I get there make a blockade around the castle, that way innocents don't get hurt. Princess Serenity I think you should get to safety I do not want you getting hurt." Amara said.

" No Amara I'm staying to fight. One way or the other. Got it?" Serena sounded dead serious. Amara silently laughed to herself, that was her koneko. Willing to sacrifice herself for her friends. She silently nodded. As they reached the battlefield they realized that there were so many Uranian fighters it wasn't funny. Then they realized that Amara had taken the front of the battle.

" Princess what are you doing here."

" Well look it is little Princess Uranus here to save her troops. What can you do against me?"

" A lot Uranus Star Power!" At this Amara was engulfed in a flash of light and when it vanished Sailor Uranus stood where Amara once was. The whole army gasped at once. The princess was Sailor Uranus?! This was a little weird but they all accepted it at once. " World Shaking!" At this all most the whole enemy's army was desolated. The rest ran away. They could not believe one warrior had taken down ¾ of the army. Amara turned back into the Princess and turned around. That's when it hit her. That was way to easy. Next thing she knew there was a burning sensation at her back. When the pain became unbearable she passed out. When everyone heard some evil laughter they looked up to see Queen Beryl.

" Well little miss moon princess join me and you can live with your Mamo-chan."

" No thanks Beryl. Ah Beryl do me a favor."

" What?"

" Shove your offer up your skanky little ass." Serena said this with so much venom in her voice it wasn't funny. When Queen Beryl heard this she flew into a rage. She came right at Serena with fury in her eyes. All of a sudden she was repelled. 'By the Silver Imperium Crystal' she thought. That's when she realized that a boy was standing in her way. ' Michael' thought Serena with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

" Stay away from Serena. Or I will murder you. The initial death would take about 6years to achieve. By the 1 year you would already be wishing that you were dead. Now back away and you can live for another month." At this Beryl began backing off. She sensed a power coming from him. One that could rival or possibly beat the Silver Imperium Crystal. She called back her generals and fled Uranus. Michael turned around to ask Serena if she was alright and got kissed on the mouth before he could ask. An eerie glow surrounded the two and everyone saw it. To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. Prince Darien was not Serena's soul mate? Cool.

******************************************************************

Sorry to take so long but I need more votes for the couples. Otherwise I'll have to pair them up myself. That would be to much work between High school and homework and writing more chapters.


	4. An: vote

Well as it stands these are what I have been given for couples:

Rei/Milliardo- 6

Hotaru/ Quatre- 1

Mina/ Trowa- 1

Lita/ Trieze- 3

Ami/ Wufei- 2

Ami/ Trowa- 2

Rei/ Quatre- 1

Hotaru/ Milliardo- 2

Michelle/ Trieze- 1

Hotaru/ Trowa- 1

Lita/ Quatre- 1

Mina/ Wufei-3

Ami/ Duo- 1

Duo/ Mina- 1

Duo/ Hotaru- 2

Michelle/ Trowa- 2

Ami/ Quatre- 2

Please vote for your couples. I can't write a next chapter without knowing who the couples will be! I need some reviews please!!! 


	5. Mina's soulmate

Mina Gets a Soul Mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, or Gundam Wing.

Sorry for the delay. If there are any mistakes forgive me I'm writing this at 2:50 am. The votes are final. There will be a possible coupling with Trista and someone else but as far as it stands she is still with Logan. 

******************************************************************

Mina couldn't believe what her mother was saying. Due to the recent attacks on the Moon Kingdom she was being forced to get a bodyguard. She did not like this idea. Maybe she could talk Uranus to come with her. She didn't like to go out without one of her friends with her. That was just her. ' Mother why are you doing this? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self.'

" Mother I can take care of myself. I don't need a body guard."

" Yes you do. I have already arranged for one. Please welcome Wufei Chang, your body guard." Mina turned around as a moderate sized boy maybe no older than her walked in the room. His jet black hair was pulled in to a tight ponytail. At his side was a sword and he had a serious expression on his face. " These are the rules. Wufei you are to go with Mina wherever she goes. When she goes into the bathroom you are to be on guard outside the door. If she gets hurt you will be responsible. Mina you are not to purposely lose him. If he loses sight of you he is going to report right back here. Understood?" 

" Yes mother. Just one question. What if I'm sleeping? Surely the kid will need a break." Mina made it a point to put emphasis on kid.

" Excuse me your majesty. I have been trained to endure long hours with no sleep. I can easily go for 3 weeks without rest. Then I will slow down a little. After about a month and a half I probably will not be able to move until I have gotten at least 4hours of sleep. Although I doubt the queen will allow that to happen. As for loosing her I will know where she is at all times. It is a special gift I have. Ever since I was a child I could locate anyone anywhere. Both problems solved, and I'm not a kid. Damn onna." Wufei muttered the last part to himself. He was being careful not to let the queen know of his view of women. Then again you couldn't kill a guy for how he was raised. When Mina left the throne room Wufei followed her. Instantly she was annoyed. 

" Would you stop following me. It's annoying already."

" Can't do that you know. The queen would chop my head off if she knew I left you alone. I pretty much value my head. Onna."

" Quit that or I'm going to tell mother you are insulting me in the Earthling's language." Wufei instantly got pissed. ' How dare this onna tell him not to speak in his native language. Mina satisfied she pissed him off already walked of happily with him in tow. 

On the moon kingdom……..

" He's annoying. He's worse than annoying, he's aggravating. Serena what am I going to do? I can't stand him. He has only been my bodyguard for only a week. Enough of my ranting how is your secret relationship with Michael going?"

" Okay although it is getting harder. Mom almost caught me last time. Why do I have to keep it a secret though?"

" Cause you know the Queen would never allow you to marry Uranian third class. That's just Queen Serenity is. All tradition no love allowed. If only I could find love. With Wufei I feel complete."

" Mina you know you can't get involved. You…."

" I have a crush on Wufei. He's so handsome and well built. It is almost impossible not to like him. Serena help me I've fallen in love. It's just that I can't stand to be away from him." Just then they heard Wufei cough in the doorway.

" Women let's go your visit is up we have to get going. Or else you will be late for your own party. You have five minutes to say your goodbyes." With that he left the room.

" See pushy and arrogant. Well goodbye my friend when I return it shall be for longer and all of us will be here."

" Goodbye my friend." With that Mina walked out of the room and almost ran into Wufei who was staring at something.

" What is it Wufei?"

" Nothing Wufei averted his gaze to the floor and walked off. ' How do I tell her I could have sworn I saw Heero?'

On the way to Venus…………………

" Wufei what was that?"

" What was what?"

" That streak of light in the sky."

" I didn't see any thing."

" I could have sworn I just saw four streaks of light heading out of the galaxy. But what ever it was Uranus and Neptune will stop it."

" Princess there is something I have to tell you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I have loved you. You are by far the most beautiful thing in all the Cosmos."

" Wufei I feel the same." At that their lips met for a fiery yet passionate kiss. As the glow surrounded the carriage they were traveling in none noticed. Mina moaned slightly into Wufei as his tongue begged for entrance. Mina opened her mouth to allow the tongue access. Mina slipped her hand down his loose yet comfortable pants. Only momentarily surprised that he wore no underwear, she started to gently massage his cock. Wufei openly moaned giving Mina the incentive she needed to drop his pants and pull her dress over her head. Wufei was shocked that Mina wore no underclothes. Mina got him out of his shock by taking him all the way in. Wufei needed to have his release. As the two lovers carried on a pair of really hentai eyes watched on. Pluto whacked Logan on the head.

" You know they will eventually be separated."

" Yeah I'm aware of that. Pluto."

T.B.C

An. In the next chapter I will explain how Logan survived when the others didn't. 


	6. Logan's survival

Disclaimer: I want to own Sailormoon and Gundam, unfortunately I don't. ( Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!)

Logan's Secret. 

*******************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Logan something's bugging me."

" Yes Queen Serenity?"

" How did you survive the attack?"

" I ………I……………….I……………I"

" You what?"

" I was checking something out in the timeline without Trista's permission. So please don't tell Trista, she might eat me."

" What?"

" I snuck into the time gates and went 2,500 years in the future to see what was happening. I was curious."

" What did you find?"

"There was crystal."

" What? Details please?"

" There was crystal everywhere. On the ground on the buildings and on the people."

" On the people?"

" Yes seems something went wrong and Earth is still asleep. I think that you have died."

" IIE! This can't be happening I can't die."

" Yeah whatever." With that Logan left. 'Bitch' he thought.

T.B.C

Sorry it took so long and the chapter was so short. Write more later. Ja ne. 


	7. Rei's soulmate

Rei's Soulmate  
  
By: prince_heero  
  
  
  
Rei couldn't believe her eyes. Serena and Michael were ignoring her. You don't ignore Princess Rei of Mars without suffering the consequences.  
  
" Hello. I'm right here please don't ignore me." Rei shouted. " Sorry Rei." muttered Serena. " Yeah you should be. Why do you all ways ignore me? You only do this when Michael's around. Why?" thundered Rei. " I don't know. Why are you always so bratty to me Rei?" thundered Serena who was highly steamed. " Listen I have to go talk to the queen. So I'll leave. Okay?" Michael sheepishly asked. " Alright Michael. See you later." Serena said cheerfully. " Bye." Rei all but growled. Michael ran off in a hurry to get away from the soon to be warring princesses. When Serena turned around she was steamed. " You made my boyfriend leave. How dare you. You have no respect for my family or me. Do you Rei? As your princess I should revoke your title for this. Though I won't because you're a good sailor." Rei shuddered in fear. She just couldn't imagine her title being taken away. Her brother would rule mars then. The universe would literally be thrown into chaos. As she walked off she heard Serena mutter something about her needing a boyfriend to chill her out. 'Fine then I'll get a boyfriend and a body guard.' she thought. The journey back to mars was tedious. Rei couldn't wait to go back and find her bodyguard. When she finally arrived back on mars her parents were waiting for her. " The queen suggested that you get a body guard Rei." " I'll go out and look for one myself. I know what kind of a bodyguard I need. Goodbye." Rei then walked off to find her bodyguard. " Her and Princess Serena must have gotten into a fight." Her mother replied. " Yep." Her dad agreed. The walk around mars was also tedious. 'Geeze I'll have to take a horse next time.' Next thing Rei knew she was lying on the ground with a body on top of her. " Are you alright princess?" " Yes and please get off of me." " Sorry there was an arrow heading for your head and since no one wanted to do anything about it I thought it fitting that I save you." " What's your name?" " Milliardo." " Any siblings?" " One. My sister Relena." " Alright. I want to see you and your sister at the palace in one hour with all of your belongings." " Alright. Bye princess."  
  
1 hour later... " Princess there are two peasants here to see you." " Send them in." " Okay." Just then Milliardo and his sister Relena walked in. As soon as they did Rei realized she was already in love with Milliardo. That's when she saw the red Martian aura around him. She had found her Soulmate. " Milliardo you are now my official bodyguard. Relena you may stay at the palace. The servants already know you are to be treated as royalty."  
  
The End.  
  
An: Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. My computer crashed and since I'm back in school it is hard to get anywhere. I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. You already know the disclaimer to. 


	8. Lita's soulmate

Lita's Soul mate

An: Sorry. I think I may have drank to much so forgive any errors. Don't own the cuties or senshi. Gomen nasi. 

******************************************************************

Lita was in a state of panic. If she didn't get this right the world would end. The end of the world oh no. The fate of the world is resting on this one move. Her life was resting on this one move. Now what dress should she wear to the dinner? If she didn't choose right her life will end. Should it be a plain forest green or a plain sugar pink? If so which design? 

" This is a catastrophe! I can't choose the right dress!" she yelled at her best friend Mina. " This can't be happening to me! I'm ruined!"

" Lita it is just dinner calm down. Your acting as if your getting married."

" I can't help it. Mom's choosing my bodyguard today so I want to look my best."

" Alright I'll help but only if you promise not to tell a secret to anyone. Okay?"

" Promise."

" I have had sex with Wufei already. On the way back to Venus actually. In the carriage and I have a feeling that Logan and Trista were watching."

" Hentai! They will not watch me on my honeymoon that's for sure."

" Lita why do you think that it is called a honeymoon?"

" I don't know." After that was said they finally got Lita dressed and into the dinning hall. 

" It's about time sis so when did you start taking almost six years to get dressed?"

" Why I outta" fumed Lita. All of a sudden Lita's parents came in.

" Lita. Mina. This is Trieze your new bodyguard." Lita and Trieze looked up at the same time and their eyes met. ~That inconsiderate bastard is my bodyguard?~ Lita thought about ready to kill Trieze. ~That female egotistical bitch is my charge?~ Trieze thought fuming as well.

"You!" they cried out at the same time. This made everyone confused. Though they knew better than to get in the way. Luckily all the two did was glare at each other. After dinner Lita politely excused herself from the table and headed back to her room. Trieze doing his job followed. This just pissed Lita off. When she turned around to tell him to go away she felt something oddly strange about her new bodyguard.

" Want to go spar?" she asked in a tone that told Trieze that he better not argue. 

" Sure." By the time they got to the training room Trieze thought he was going to explode by the pressure in his pants. ~ Damn stared at her ass to long.~ he thought as he watched her start stretching for the battle. ~Probably just a fencing match~ he thought trying to block the thought of any physical contact with the princess. As soon as she finished stretching she looked at Trieze then at her attire. ~Damn should have changed.~ 

" Trieze could you wait one moment while I change into something more suitable for sparring?"

" No go right ahead."

"Jupiter Power." she called holding her hen shin wand above her head. Watching closely he saw the princess transform. As the transformation ended he had to laugh at the shortness of the skirt. ~Is that all she is going to wear to battle?~ he thought amazed. ~Okay what ever floats her boat. She has to wear it I don't~ As soon as Lita hit the ground from the transformation she flew at Trieze with her fist pulled back. Not anticipating this kind of frontal attack Trieze had approximately three seconds before he was hit. Luckily he managed to put his fist in the way blocking the assault. As the fight droned on with the same moves being repeated Trieze thought he was going to fall asleep. It was the same punch, roundhouse kick, right hook, left hook, kick towards the groin, and the it started all over again. That's when he got the idea to change the pattern. When Lita did the roundhouse kick he dodged instead of blocked. He then came right at her shocking the Jovian princess. Using her state of shock to his advantage Trieze managed to knock her off her feet. This caused both to go stumbling down to the floor and Lita to unconsciously end the transformation. Still holding her pinned to the ground Trieze realized he really was going to burst. Then as if it was a second nature, Trieze pulled the still shocked Jovian princess into his arms and kissed her, passionately. The kiss however brought Lita out of her state of shock. She had something in store for the Jovian bodyguard though. She kissed him back just as passionately. When Trieze jumped back in shock Lita just giggled as she grabbed his hand and drug him up to her room. Once in the safety of the now locked room Lita pulled her dress over her head exposing the tender flesh underneath. Trieze gasped as the tightness and pressure increased. Lita seeing how uncomfortable the pants were making Trieze unbuttoned them and yanked them off exposing a highly erect cock. Lita licked her lips and took him fully into her mouth.

" Lita. Oh. God. Don't. Stop." he gasped in a low, husky, yet erotic voice that just made Lita suck harder. Somehow managing to not break her hold on the cock Lita managed to get his shirt of and rubbed her hands over the newly erect nipples. This just made Trieze groan even louder. Lita then began to get playful as she nipped at the cock in her mouth. This just made Trieze come with a shout of pleasure. Although Lita wasn't done yet. She pulled him onto the bed and managed to get Trieze onto the top and hard again. Trieze knowing fully what she wanted kissed her again on the mouth then began to slowly kiss her jawbone and neck. Although at the neck he took great pleasure in nipping slightly making Lita moan in compliance. Then the trail of kisses got lower. Trieze finally pulled one of the hard nipples into his mouth and began to suck slowly and softly until the moans got louder. Then he began to suck really hard. Moving to the other nipple he did the same. Then leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach he began to slowly lick and suck at her clit. When Lita knew she couldn't take anymore without him being in her she voiced it.

" Trieze……… Please take me now." she panted heavily. Not wanting to displease her Trieze carefully positioned himself at her entrance. Making sure to claim her lips first Trieze entered in one push. Lita at first whimpered because she was a virgin. Then she got use to it. Trieze started with a slow steady motioned. Then it started getting faster and faster. As they neared their completion they knew that they should be sleeping at that moment, but they didn't care. They cried out each others names as they both came at the same time. Trieze then slumped down onto the bed next to her.

" So love, regret what we just did?" Trieze asked.

" Hell no! I want to do it again." Lita giggled as Trieze groaned.

" Uh love do you want to pull your dick out now or later?" Lita questioned. 

" Later" he said as he fell asleep.

******************************************************************

An: Sorry for the delay. Anyway please review so I know whether or not to continue this fic or not.


	9. Amy's Soulmate part one

Amy's Soul mate

An: Sorry it took so long. Please be kind and review. I need to know if I should continue writing this fiction. If I don't get at least five reviews I'll delete the story all together. So please tell me if you want me to continue.

********************************************************************************

Amy just stared at her mom who just stared back. Then Amy made her move.

" Checkmate!" she exclaimed.

" Amy you are just to good." Her mom whined. Amy couldn't help but smile. She had won all the games except for one. That one was when she had just woke up and had let her defenses down. That one had also been against her friend Pluto. Pluto had probably seen the future. ~Well who knows what will transpire in the next game! ~ She thought eagerly. 

" Amy I want you to have a bodyguard. All the other princesses have one and I want you to have one to."

" Mom I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self."

" And how will you escape your attackers? Loose them in a fog only to have them come after you later."

" Alright I get your point. Can I choose though?"

" Of course you can choose."

" Then I want it to be my friend Quatre. He has one of the best senses of battle of all the guards on Mercury."

" That will be acceptable. Now to go get the guard." Amy and her mother got up and started to head towards the guard's chambers. All of a sudden Amy stopped. She turned around and headed towards the music room. Inside Quatre was playing a sweet melodious tune, on a violin. Amy just waited until the song was over to interrupt.

" Quatre I need you to be my bodyguard. Mom says that I need one but I do not believe her. She said it was acceptable for you to be my bodyguard. So will you please do it?"

" Alright I shall do it on one condition."

" What is that?"

" You allow me to go and see my friend Wufei every now and then. He is Princess Mars' bodyguard. So will you? Oh I would also want to be able top go down to see my family once and awhile."

" Of course you're allowed. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't allow you? Your not a slave and even the laves here have the freedom that others do not posses."

" Of course. I just wanted to be sure and Princess Amy?"

" Yes?"

" Will you accompany me to the library later this afternoon?"

" I should be saying that and of course I will." They both laughed and agreed that they will be meeting in the library around 4 o'clock that day. Quatre ran to his room and instantly started to type out a letter to his family telling them of the recent changes in his rank. His sisters would be pleased but his father would be angry. A change in his rank would mean that he would not be able to come home as frequently or take over Winner Corps. Then again he never wanted to be the heir to a multi million corporation. He just happened to be the only male heir! Besides he wasn't even the legal heir. He was born as the second son of Queen Serenity, and that means he shouldn't even be worrying about a multi million. He should just be worrying about the entire universe. The thing he worried about the most though was his younger sister Serenity. Luckily she had managed to get a bodyguard for herself and a good one at that. The brother of his good friend Heero. Poor Heero though, he was sent away from the one he really loved. `Can't do anything about that except hope that he can come back. ` He thought as he sealed the letter. 

The Next Day…

The next day Amy ran to Quatre's room after her sister Hermes decided that playing a rough game of tag would be fun. It wasn't but her sister thought it would help with her skills as a sailor senshi. As Amy shot into Quatre's bedroom she realized that Quatre was staring out the window with his eyes closed. When she got nearer she realized that Quatre didn't seem to be on planet Earth. 

" Quatre are you okay?"

"…" 

" Quatre come on what's wrong. I know something's wrong. So tell me what it is."

" Hi Amy." Quatre replied finally opening his eyes to look at her. Amy realized that there seemed to be lingering traces of gold in them. That wasn't normal, the gold vanished right then and there. ~What's going on Quatre? ~ Amy thought. The concern seemed to be evident on Amy's face and Quatre noticed it. 

" Amy what's wrong? What are you concerned about?"

" You actually."

" Why?"

" You didn't answer when I called and then your eyes were closed as if you were in some kind of trance. Also there is lingering traces of gold in your eyes. What's happening to you? That never seemed to happen while you were younger and before you were my bodyguard. What's happening to you Quatre?"

" The trance part is partly true. Yes this did happen before though. It's kind of in my blood and no I can't tell you how because I don't even know." That seemed to catch Amy's attention as they walked off to the pool together.

*************************************************************

An: This is only part one of the story so don't worry.


	10. Amy's Soulmate part two

Amy's Soul mate part two

Disclaimer: you already know it.

******************************************************************

While in the pool Amy was still thinking about what had transpired a few minutes ago. Al of a sudden she got splashed. She spun around to see all but one sailor scout behind her.

" Where's Amara?"

" Up here. Where else would I be?" called a voice from the diving board. Everyone giggled, it was natural for Amara not to come down. All Uranians were taught from birth that if you went into water you would die. This had been proven by a small genetic trait in the Uranians blood. Although Amara showed no signs of the trait she refused to enter the water. She was afraid that she would die and never see prince charming again. (An: I thought that I would tease Amara for a while. How am I doing? The gene isn't real though.) Amara glared although no one saw it. She knew what they were thinking. ' I'm not afraid. I just don't want to leave this life in case Heero ever comes back.' she thought silently to herself. Amy just stared at Amara's sudden quietness. ' Guess she's thinking about Heero again. Oh I do hope that he comes back soon or I might be forced to do something brash.' she thought to herself. Just then she got splashed again. When she turned around she realized that Serena had pulled Michael into the pool head first. She laughed as he came up sulking. That's when she noticed Quatre hadn't joined them in the water. He seemed to be staring at something though. Something that only he could see. All of a sudden he uttered one word before falling into the pool head first and unconscious. When Amara heard the word she bolted and almost fell off the diving board.

" Why did he say Heero? Amy do you know where Heero is?"

" No I don't and if you keep me up here to long Quatre my bodyguard will drown." After saying that Amy dove under the water and retrieved the blond boy. In the infirmary her suspicions were confirmed when his test results came back in. ' Just as I thought. He's part Golden Eagle. He also has two distinct heartbeats. Which can only mean one thing, he's an empath.' when Amy thought this Quatre managed to slowly and noiselessly sit up in bed. When Amy spun around she screamed scaring both of them.

" Don't do that Quatre! You could have given me a heart attack."

" Sorry."

Three days later found Quatre and Amy sitting out in the gardens. Odd as it was they were talking about sexual fantasies. Quatre looked like he belonged planted in the garden though and Amy found it quite hilarious.

" One of my fantasies is to be fucked senseless by my bodyguard in the garden where everyone can see." Amy said quietly. It was a fantasy but she had meant to say you not bodyguard. Quatre quit blushing and turned to look at her.

" Fantasy granted. That is if you like me."

" Like you? No I don't like you. I just……….." Quatre knew that she didn't like him he could feel it.

" I love you prince Quatre Winner of the moon kingdom. I'd be honored if you could grant me my fantasy." Quatre looked at her and nodded.

******************************************************************

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!


	11. Amy's Soulmate part three

Amy's soul mate part three.

That's it I'm ending it now.

******************************************************************

Quatre leaned down and passionately kissed Amy on the mouth. Amy quickly responded to the kiss and eagerly pushed her hand into his pants. This action caused Quarte's head to go back and moan. With this motivation Amy quickly shrugged off their clothes and started up again. Suddenly Amy found herself on the ground with Quatre above her. She giggled and wondered where the shy Quatre went. Then moaned as Quatre started to slowly an lightly suck on her nipples. Then his trail went down her chest and down her abdomen where they focused on one spot in particular. Amy's vaginal areas. Amy couldn't help but shudder at the feeling then again could you? Quatre then came back up to her breast and started to rapidly suck. This caused Amy to writher in ecstasy. Then she flipped Quatre on his back and started to tease his nipples. Quatre gasped at the pleasure that it sent through him. Then Amy fully took him into her mouth. As the sucking got more extreme so did Quarte's moans and thrusts. Finally Amy allowed Quatre to come in her mouth as she swallowed every last drop. Quatre again flipped her as he lifted her legs high in the sky to position her just right. As he thrust into her he noticed the tightness. He slowly set up a gradual pace. Then as the need became more and more Quatre got faster and faster. Finally as the two thought that they were going to go insane with the need to release they did. Amy screamed out Quarte's name in completion before slumping to the ground finally feeling complete. Quatre cried out completion as he spilled his very essence into the princess from Mercury. He slumped to the ground and murmured something incoherent to Amy as he drifted to sleep his limp cock still inside the princess. No one but the king of Mercury had seen the flash of light that day.

******************************************************************

An: Finally completed Mercury now I need to move on. Thanks for the lack of reviews. Puts on a pouty face and goes to bed. Mumbles ' Ja' before drifting to lala land and her erotic dreams about Heero.


	12. Michelle's Soulmate part 1

Michelle's Soul mate

An: NO YOU CANNOT MAKE ME SAY IT! I WANT HEERO! I WANT WUFEI! I WANT TO OWN THE SHOWS! UNFORTUNATLY I DON'T. Oh well you want me to shut up and update already huh? Okay.

******************************************************************

Michelle was fuming. Her mother dared to set up a marriage with a barbarian. No he was worse than a barbarian. He was the very worse type of human to associate with. He was an octopus. The octopus prince. There was only one way out of this marriage. She had to fall in love and have the guy propose to her. By the end of the week! As she walked by the lake she felt someone sneak up behind her. When she turned around she found no one there. She was about to continue her walk when something pulled her into the lake. She turned around only to find the octopus prince laughing at her. Being the princess of Neptune she was able to breathe water and so she yelled this at him. 

" You dirty rotten scum! How dare you! I shall tell mother of this insolent behavior! Now let go of me!" She demanded. When he refused to let go she got a little worried. " Let me go. Now!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but when she got one arm off another replaced it. So she did the only thing she could. " HELP ME!" At the same time that she yelled a young about eighteen years of age was walking by. When he heard the scream he dove into the water. The way he dove one would have to leave a small splash or at least a ripple. The young man however did not leave any of this. That way the attacker would not notice him. As he swam farther into the water he noticed the princess of Neptune was being man handled by an octopus! He swam down and did something that would have been thought impossible unless he was royalty. He yelled at the octopus.

" Get your hands off of her you dirty and perverted octopus! Have you no respect for the princess of the planet at which you are on?" At this the octopus released Michelle and went after the scoundrel that dare speak to him in such a manner. Michelle at the other hand swam to the surface reminding herself to thank the young man that had come to her rescue. That is when she saw him swim to the surface and climb out. He offered her his hand and pulled her out. Then asked her to please stand back from the water. Right before he did anything he asked if there was any other fish in the pond. When Michelle said no he released a bolt of thunder into the pond. This momentarily stunned the octopus and allowed them to escape. As they neared the castle the young man realized that the young woman was in hysterics.

" Are you alright Princess Michelle?" Trowa asked. 

" No I'm not alright. I got engaged and almost raped in one day. How much more of this can I take?" She all but screamed in his face. She turned and looked at him.

" What's your name?"

" Trowa."

" Any last name?"

" Not that I can remember."

" Oh" With that Trowa fainted into Michelle's arms. When she attempted to lift him, she thought that he would be to heavy for her. Yet when she picked him up almost effortlessly she realized that he must have been severely malnourished and probably still was. She carried him into the palace and smiled at the man she was going to make her husband no matter what.

******************************************************************

An: Hey! Flames are nice to! Please tell me what you think. I'm open to everything. Please? Pretty please? Well Gotta go.


	13. Michelle's Soulmate part two

Michelle's Soul mate

Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue me! Sides if I did own it I would be to busy to write this.

******************************************************************

Trowa awoke to a dull and throbbing headache. What was he doing in the castle? The last thing he remembered was saving the princess from old squid face. ' Oh that's right I fainted.' Trowa thought to himself. 'But why?' All of a sudden he saw the princess walk in with a tray of food and a washcloth. 

" You need to eat. You are malnourished and I can't have you hurting yourself by fainting every ten minutes on me. So you are to eat as much as you can of the food that Princes Jupiter cooked."

" I'm fine. I do this often. It is not because I am malnourished either. I am sick. Very sick and I don't wish to talk about it."

" Eat."

" I don't want to."

" Eat."

" I have no desire to eat."

"EAT."

" No."

" Please."

" No. I don't want to."

" Eat before I make you regret it."

" You wouldn't harm me at all."

" Yes I would. Just not the hurt you are thinking of." Trowa thought about that for a minute and then preceded to shake his head in defiance. Michelle getting tired of the argument sat the food down and walked over to Trowa. Trowa tensed slightly although he knew that the Neptunian Princess would never harm him. Michelle sat on the bed next to him and leaned over. Trowa was not prepared for what happened next. The princess kissed him right on the lips. Staring for only a minute Trowa began to kiss back. 'What am I doing? I just met the princess but this feels so right. Oh I can't stop myself.' The people of Neptune looked up in time to see the palace light up in a blaze of aquamarine. 

Trowa stared at Michelle when they pulled apart and said the one thing that she was not prepared for what Trowa asked next.

"Can we do that again? I really want to do that again." Without warning they were kissing again and this time Trowa did more than just kiss. His hands slid up Michelle's dress and started to caress.

**************************** *******************************************

WARNING: Due to Fan fiction banning this I cannot write the rest. Let your imaginations run wild. Thank you!

************************** *********************************************

Trowa and Michelle just laid there in the aftermath of their love making. So far they had been at it for about two and half hours. Trowa just stared at Michelle and sighed contentedly. He hadn't been this content since, well, never. He smiled at Michelle and looked up to see a figure run away in the dark. 'Was that Heero?'

************************************************************************

An: Well what do you think? Do you like? Please send reviews and or flames. I'll accept either.


	14. Trista's Soulmate

Trista's Soul mate

Disclaimer: you know.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Trista just stared at the man in front of her and then burst out laughing. 

"Honestly father I live at the time gates how much more protection do I need?"

"Trista you are a growing girl. You would be so much safer with a bodyguard. Some one might kidnap you for your looks or power."

"Yeah and someone might kill me trying to get through the time gates to. But you didn't buy me a bodyguard for that. So why get me a body guard for something as trivial as this?"

"You're a virgin and you have the looks and power to die for. This is more serious then you think. Many people will be after you. So stop being obstinate and pick a bodyguard already." he said and pointed to all the guards behind him.

"You know that they couldn't protect a fly! Come on my dog could protect me better. What do you expect me to do with those whacko?"

"Just pick one!" Trista walked up to the guards looked them all over once then looked back to her dad.

"None." she replied bluntly and walked away. Storming in to her room Trista slammed the door shut and transformed into Sailor Pluto from there she traveled to the time gates hoping someone was there that she could beat them up. Arriving at the time gates she sighed realizing that there was no one there. Standing at her post she smiled. 'No one better bug me or I will hit them!' Feeling a presence she got ready to battle. But just then a male stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Trista asked annoyed.

"My name is Jacob Tayori and I was wondering where to find the King of Pluto. I teleported here because it had Plutonian energy surrounding it."

"Follow me." Trista led the boy to her father and stayed in the shadows so that she could hear what was going on.

"You called for me your highness?"

"Jacob. Listen I have been having a problem with my daughter. Trista refuses to take a husband or a bodyguard and she needs one. I want you to be her body guard."

"Your highness, I can't force a lady into something that she doesn't want to do."

"I know that Jacob but she needs a body guard I worry about her. Please as a favor for me?"

"Alright."

"Trista come in here and meet your new body guard." Trista de-transformed and walked in the room. Jacob recognized her immediately.

"Your highness. I'm sorry I didn't bow to you earlier. I didn't recognize you."

"It's alright." Glaring at her father she turned and walked out of the room. Jacob fallowed because it was his job. Walking back to her room she transformed and then stood in front of the time gates again.

Two hours later Jacob realized why she opposed a bodyguard. She didn't want to bore them to death.

"Hold it trespasser. Only those worthy of admittance are allowed here. You are not worthy." She declared suddenly. Jacob looked up and saw a figure walking towards them. Then he saw the fireball it was creating and got up from where he had been sitting. As the intruder hurled it at Trista he jumped in the way and got hit instead. Trista was shocked. She hadn't even seen the attack yet he had known it was there and had jumped in the way. 

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" she yelled and destroyed the monster. After setting down her Garnet Rod she pulled Jacob into her lap to look at his wound.

"Jacob are you okay?"

"Yeah I have had worse though." Trista teleported to her bedroom and instantly got him taken care of. As soon as she was sure it wasn't serious she started to yell at him.

"You could have been killed you idiot!"

"So. My job is to protect you. If that means dying in the process then so be it." Trista was so mad she couldn't think of anything to say to that. So she did the next thing on her mind. She kissed him. Jacob kissed back and started to undo her skirt. Taking that off her rid her of her shirt.

*********************************

Due to fanfiction.net banning NC-17 from the site, I cannot write the rest of the hentai scenes. If you want it though review and give me your e-mail so I can send it to you, or email me at amara_tenouh@hotmail.com. Ja ne!

*********************************

Two months later Trista raced through the halls of the Chronus palace searching for Jacob. Finally finding him in the library she through her arms around him and smiled.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Jacob asked.

"No where. But I have a present for you."

"Really what is it and where is it?"

"It's not here yet. You have to wit seven more months. That way it isn't in mommy anymore."

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"That's great."

******************************************************************

An: Sorry about it being kind of short. If you find any errors sorry. I wrote this at 1:55 am.


	15. Hotaru's Soulmate

Hotaru's Soul Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotaru, or her soul mate. Though when I am done I will throw Hotaru away.

************************************************************************************************************

"Dad why do I have to get a body guard?" Hotaru whined.

"Because with all the power that you possess all the evil in the world will be after you. I just want to make sure you are safe."

"I will be I can take care of myself. Sides if they tried it I will just chop them to pieces."

"I know but you must. End of discussion." her father declared. Hotaru walked out pouting. Walking out of the palace she strolled around the garden and then walked to the park. Sitting on a bench she sighed.

"What's wrong? You seem to pretty to be upset!" came a voice behind her.

"My dad wants me to get a bodyguard. Oh, thanks for the compliment. My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

"Mine's Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you." Duo said sitting down next to her. Hotaru turned to look at her new friend and finally took in his features. A long chestnut braid adorned a heart shaped face; his violet eyes were standing out against the black priest outfit. Around his neck he had a silver cross and he seemed to be smiling. He also seemed to be putting out a familiar energy. Duo turned to look at Hotaru and instantly felt a familiar energy. Shoulder length raven hair adorned a pale, but glowing face. She had stunning violet eyes and an odd necklace around her neck. The necklace seemed to be that of a glaive but Duo wasn't sure. She had on a pale purple dress and stunning black shoes. She also had an amethyst bracelet on. Smiling as well he stood up and walked over to her. Holding out his hand he smirked.

"Well where should I take this radiant beauty today?" he asked.

"Well I would like to go to the craft store. Then to the library. Next to the time gates to see my friend Trista and then home for dinner." she answered taking his hand and letting him lead her away. Walking into the craft store she walked around for a little while, she finally decided on what she was getting. By the time they left Hotaru had bough 8 yards of yarn and four different design patterns. Walking into the library she picked out three autobiographies, two biographies, and four romance novels. Finally Hotaru took Duo up to the time gates to see Trista. When they got there Duo was mystified to see the place covered in a thick mist.

"Hold it trespasser! Only those worthy of admittance are welcome here. You are not worthy." came a voice seemingly from everywhere but at the same time nowhere.

"Oh can it Trista!" Hotaru called out. "You know who it is."

"Hotaru! Hi." said the voice again. Only this time Duo could see the person. She was tall with long green hair that was in a bun. She had a huge key with an orb on the top and was barely wearing anything. Next to her was his friend Jacob Tayori.

"Jacob! Long time no see! Where have you been?" Duo called out.

"Hey Duo. You're right it has been a long time. I have been little missy's bodyguard. I think I know why she didn't want a bodyguard to. She would bore them to death." he joked. This comment though got him whacked on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Your comment wasn't appreciated," she barked. Jacob laughed and looked at Duo.

"Mood swings." was the only explanation he gave. Hotaru and Trista sat down at a table that had appeared out of nowhere and began to drink tea and talk about things like how the Princess was doing with Michael, and where Heero might be.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"You know him?" Hotaru asked.

"Know him we use to be good friends. Last time I saw him though we had an argument and he left Saturn. That was over a year ago though. But I'll warn you if he doesn't want to be found then you won't find him." Duo said.

"Well a couple months ago him and Princess Amara got together. Her mother didn't approve and attempted to send him through time to get rid of him. But we think the plan backfired and he's still here in this time. We just can't find him and we don't know for sure."

"Oh." After another half an hour of chatting about Heero and drinking tea Hotaru finally decided to go. Standing up she handed Trista the bag she had brought with her.

"I thought you could use this. There are four patterns and some yarn. I don't know if it's enough but it should start you off." Hotaru said.

"That's alright Hotaru. Have a safe journey home. Alright?"

"Yes Trista. See you." Hotaru said as she waved good-bye over her shoulder. As her and Duo left the time gates filled with fog again. 

As soon as they got to about a mile away from the castle Hotaru and Duo said their goodbyes and went their own separate ways. Strolling into the castle Hotaru started to hum to herself. Walking into her room she started to dress for dinner. When she was finally satisfied she was dressed in a dark purple kimono with dark purple slippers. She had on an amethyst necklace along with amethyst earrings and an amethyst bracelet. Walking downstairs she smiled to her father.

"Hello father."

"Hotaru where have you been all afternoon?"

"Out."

"You didn't take any guards. You could have been hurt or worse."

"I had some protection. First I had my glaive. Second I met a boy in the park that was more than willing to protect me. There's just one thing he doesn't know that I am the Princess. I don't intend to let him know either. I will loose him as a friend if he knows."

"I see. Let's just eat." he said ending the conversation. After dinner they got ready to go to the docks to greet a delegation that was coming for some odd reason. As they climbed into the carriage Hotaru got an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. As they rode to the docks Hotaru looked out the window to see one of the villages on fire, and Duo lying injured in the middle of the rode.

"Stop!" she yelled to the driver. The driver hearing her scream pulled over immediately. Hotaru jumped out and ran over to Duo. Looking him over she noticed the stab wound in the middle of his stomach. Healing him she ran over to the village and managed to put the fire out. Running back over she helped Duo to stand up.

"Are you alright Duo?" she asked worry etched into her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Hotaru."

"Excuse me sir," said one of the guards.

"Yes?" Duo asked.

"Please address the lady as your highness."

"Highness?" Duo asked Hotaru.

"I'm the Princess of this planet." Hotaru said close to tears. "Please don't be mad. I didn't want you to know because then you wouldn't want to be my friend," she whimpered.

"Oh Hotaru. Sweetie. Listen. I'd be your friend any day of the week even if you were a goddess."

"I'm half god," she whispered.

"Well then I guess I have three Hotaru's to be friendly to then. Huh little Hotaru?"

"Yeah. Duo I think I fell in love with you." she whispered.

"Hotaru I don't think. I know I fell in love with you." Duo said. Smiling she leaned up and shyly kissed him. Deepening the kiss Duo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The glow that radiated off of the two was almost blinding. In the woods near by a figure stood watching.

~It's almost time. I wonder if she still remembers me. ~ It thought and then left.

**************************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try not to do it again. All right? Ja ne!


	16. The Big Battle and the Big Arrival

The Big Battle and Big Arrival

*********************************************************************************************************

Amara and the scouts were walking around in the garden talking about the upcoming fight.

"I know that this fight is going to be big, but what I don't know is if we can handle the battle." Amara said as they finally sat down. 

"We feel the same way Amara!" the scouts replied and then tackled her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Amara shouted. The scouts just shook their heads and laughed. Wrestling her to the ground they began to mercilessly tickle her. Laughing she managed to get them off of her just as an explosion sounded in the distance. Jumping to her feet Amara took off towards the sound. The other scouts and their guards followed. Finally arriving at the noise they saw Queen Beryl standing there with her army. Glaring the scouts got ready for battle. Transforming they took defensive positions around Serena. Queen Beryl laughed and told her army to attack. 

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Cresant Beam Smash!" They yelled in unison. The attack hit dead on but did little to damage the army. Trying again the scouts got the same result. Amara suddenly left her position and attacked head on. This battle tactic got more results but not enough to make a difference. Glaring the scouts began to back up. 

"Get Serena into the castle and guard her!" Amara growled at the bodyguards. They nodded and began to pull Serena into the castle. Making it they closed the doors and hoped for the best. 

"Okay listen. Our magical attacks aren't working so we have to attack head on. Mercury you are in charge of giving us cover for battle. Jupiter you are to stay here and guard Mercury, got it?" Amara commanded. All of the scouts nodded and got ready to attack. Charging forward they soon lost each other in the fog that Mercury had provided. 

Amara was battling as fiercely as she could. Cutting through every warrior that got in her way she soon started to advance on Queen Beryl. Running forward she cut her enemies in half with her attacks. Growling she actually fired off a Space Sword Blaster and it did some damage.

Michelle was working as fast as she could. Picking up some weapons she found on the way she sliced through every warrior expertly. ~Thanks Trowa for teaching me to use knives and swords~ she mentally thought. Realizing she couldn't see any of the other scouts any more she began to worry.

Trista was having a blast. Her time staff was cutting through all the warriors that she could find. Using her powers she would also banish some to the darkest reaches of space. Working as quickly as she could she also realized none of the other scouts were near her. Backing off she realized that they had bit off more than they could chew.

Hotaru was barely trying to defeat the youma. Using her glaive they were barely a match for the young scout. Forcing her way through their defenses she also realized she had cut almost all of them down. Looking back she got worried when none of the other scouts were within sight. Stepping backwards she realized that they were probably in the same predicament as she stared down another legion of Nega soldiers. 

Amy was watching as the scouts drew farther away but couldn't say anything because that would blow their cover. Looking in front of her she realized that Jupiter had disappeared as well. Spinning around she caught a soldier off guard as it headed towards the castle. Destroying she started fighting on her own thinking ~Where are you Jupiter you are suppose to be protecting me? ~

Rei cut through another youma and then groaned as three more came at her from nowhere. ~Where are they coming from? ~ Running forward she cut through some more youma. Growling slightly they backed off afraid. ~It is too late for that buddy. You should have been afraid before the fight broke out. ~

Lita groaned and looked around. ~Now where did Mercury go? ~ She had left her side for a second to fight a youma and then gotten lost in the fog. ~Damn it! ~ She thought as she was ambushed. Fighting them off quickly she ran to where she thought she had left Mercury. Stopping another group of youma she finally found her. Mercury was taking on an army by herself.

Mina laughed as another youma bit the dust. Slicing through every youma that got in her way she quickly disposed of the legion that had been opposing her. Then she got sight of the legion heading towards her. Growling she rushed into battle. That is when the fog lifted and she got a close look of where everyone was. Jupiter and Mercury were still fighting youma at their posts. Mars was on the other side of the yard battling fiercely but wearing down easily. Saturn was playing with the youma and had managed to dispose of four legions already and Pluto was having some trouble battling off half of a legion. Neptune was only three feet ahead of her and was also battling hardly. All the scouts managed to regroup with Jupiter and Mercury that is until Mars asked,

"Where's Uranus?" everyone looked around until they heard Neptune gasp Beryl. Looking at Beryl they noticed the scout that was missing. In the enemies clutches. Gasping the fight stopped abruptly.

"If you want Sailor Uranus back then hand over Princess Serenity and the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"I don't think that they can even consider that you fucken bitch." They heard from behind her. All of a sudden Beryl's arms broke and Amara was in some one's arms in the air. Landing in front of the scouts the figure who they could tell was wearing a cloak laughed.

"If you can move your arms after that then I'm going to give you an award. You bones are shattered. I don't think that they will ever heal." Running forward the figure destroyed every youma in sight. Beryl fell backwards and gasped.

"Who are you?" 

"None of your concern. All you need to know is this if you ever come near Uranus or the scouts again I will destroy you." he growled. Beryl disappeared and the scouts turned towards the figure. Walking forwards he started to head towards the castle. Running in front of him Jupiter snarled.

"Not just everyone can go in the castle you know."

"Move out of my way. I must speak with Queen Serenity."

"No not until you remove that cloak." the figure picked Jupiter up in the air and threw her to the side. Then he proceeded to enter the castle. Amara and the others retransformed and ran after him. They followed him all through the corridors and even picked up Serena and the guards.

Queen Serenity was in a meeting with the other Queens about Beryl's recent attacks when the door opened and a cloaked figure walked in. Walking straight over to Queen Carron he growled.

"If you ever try that again I will personally rip you into so many pieces that not even Sailor Saturn could bring you back." Dropping her he turned to look at Queen Serenity.

"What I am going to say may startle you but you must listen to me closely. I have been to the future and back I know what is to come. You must allow the outer sailor scouts to fight in the final battle with Queen Beryl. There is no other way."

"Who are you?" Queen Serenity asked. Just then the sailors ran in. The figure looked towards Queen Carron on the floor and laughed.

"The person that Queen Carron oh so willingly tried to get rid of," pulling his hood off he grinned at Amara who just stared. " My business is urgent. I am the brother to the man that defends your daughter and to whom she has fallen in love with. My name is Heero Yuy. I am the fiancée to Princess Uranus."

**********************************************************************************************************************

An: hey there sorry it has taken so long to write this and update but I have been busy. Ja ne! P.S. I will update the others soon.


	17. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


	18. Amara's Love has returned

The final Battle with Beryl in the Silver Millennium

************************************************************************************************************

"Heero!" Amara screamed and then tackled him to the ground. Heero smirked and wrapped his arms around her. Then as he stood up holding Amara he turned to look at Queen Serenity.

"Listen to me Queen Serenity, I have been to a future plagued with wars and corruption. The twentieth century or the time that is one thousand years from now is not pretty. If you do not allow the outers to fight with the inners this time will fall. Trust me it won't help either if you send the scouts into hiding when the attack occurs. That will just destroy the moon faster. Also getting Serena married to Prince Endyminion is a big mistake. That will just bring the end of the Silver Millennium closer faster."

"Why?"

"Darien, as he is called by his generals, is the son of an evil called Pharaoh Ninety. They just want you to get Serena and Darien together so that they can have all the power that they need. To do this they will have Darin rape the princess and produce children that he will corrupt. That way he would have control of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Then he will kill Princess Serenity and have control of the entire universe. So please do me a favor and don't allow the engagement proposal go through. Besides she is already in love with someone else."

"Well I don't know what to say. The proposal is expected to be answered in two days. I can't put it off because you claim to have gone to the future and seen what is to come. But I also can't put off what you have said as a pure hoax. So what am I expected to do about this?"

"I don't know my queen. I was just warning you of what is to come." Heero said before he walked out of the room with Amara in his arms. Walking into Amara's bedroom he dropped her onto her bed and then laid down next to her. Rolling over he placed a kiss on her lips and straddled her. Moaning as his erection rubbed against her he lowered his kisses down to her throat. Moaning in pleasure Amara put her hands on Heero's back. Arching her back as he began to suckle her breasts, Amara realized that she was definitely going to have to yell at her mother for taking him away.

Heero discarded Amara's shirt quickly and then began to suckle on her breasts smiling as she arched. Trailing the kisses lower he decided to play with her first. Kissing her navel he began to lick and suck his way down her left leg and then up her right one. He then placed a kiss on her clit and looked up at her with a taunting smile. Then he lowered his head and began to suck on her clit. Amara arched and screamed in pure pleasure. Heero satisfied that he had made her scream came back up and kissed her roughly. Amara flipped them over and then began to play with Heero in the same manner that he had done to her. 

Trailing her kisses down his throat she began to kiss and suck at the base of it. Smirking as he moaned she trailed them lower and then began to suck on his left nipple. Making sure she bit it, she moved over to the right one and treated it the exact same. Then moving down she licked his navel and then licked and sucked her way down the left leg and then up the right one. When she reached the throbbing cock she placed a kiss on it and then took it in whole. Deep throating him she heard him scream in pure pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down as she sucked she placed her hands on Heero's hips to keep him still. As he came roughly into her mouth she swallowed and then looked up at him with a cocky grin and deep throated him again. Feeling him get hard she picked up the pace again. As Heero was about to come for the second time she pulled back and he flipped her over. Kissing her gently he inserted two fingers and began to stretch her. Quickly getting used to the fact that two fingers were in her she began to thrust on them and then she felt a third finger. Moaning in pleasure she bucked up on them. Heero feeling that she was ready withdrew his fingers and swiftly entered her in one thrust. Wincing as something much bigger than three fingers entered her Amara gripped Heero's shoulders tightly. As he waited for her to adjust Heero made a mental note to go away again and then come back and see what happens.

Wiggling Amara signaled that she was ready and Heero began a slow but hard pace that had them both moaning. Soon though the need to release had Heero pounding into the body beneath him. Moaning Amara felt Heero pick up speed and began to quickly meet ever last one of his thrusts. As she came Heero felt the muscles beneath him tighten and he released as well. Moaning in ecstasy he fell next to her and pulled out. Nuzzling her neck he whispered quietly that he loved her and they fell to sleep.

The next morning when they came downstairs Lita seemed slightly peeved at Amara.

"What?"

"You never showed up last night and I had to do your watch and mine."

"Sorry. Can't a girl get some decent sleep in the castle anymore?"

"Not when you have a job to do. Now tonight I expect you to show up on time."

"Blah blah blah."

"Right."

"Girls why don't you two get along?"

"Heero!" Amara whined slightly.

"Don't whine at me. Lita it was my fault that Amara never showed up last night. So I'll do your watch tonight all right?"

"Yeah fine as long as I get some decent sleep tonight."

"You probably won't. Not if Treize is in bed with you. Besides I don't think that pregnant scouts get to work anyway." Heero quipped from where he was getting breakfast. Everyone turned to look at Lita who just shrugged. Heero smirked and went back to getting breakfast. Just then the Queen of Uranus walked in and everyone glared.

"Heero may I speak with you?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say it right where you are standing."

"I know that you and my daughter had sex last night." This made everyone choke on their food as they turned to look at Heero and Amara.

"So what about it mother? I know for a fact that you and father had sex last night."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you brought up something personal that happened in my room so I thought that everyone should hear what you did in your room last night. It wasn't to bad though I think that Heero's orgasm was a lot better than dad's thank you so much for bringing it up." Amara retorted. Her mother just stared at her openness. Amara smirked and then turned back to her breakfast. 

"Young lady don't you dare speak to me that way ever again. I forbid you to see Heero again."

"Then I forbid you to see father again. Oh and by the way don't ever talk to me in that manner ever again."

"Amara! You're supposed to listen to your mother! Not argue with her!" Amy yelped.

"Aw do I have to?" Amara whined at her.

"Amara!" everyone exclaimed and then burst out laughing. Amara's mother stormed out of the room and Heero sat down on Amara's lap and asked her what they were going to do that day.

"Well pissing my mother off again would be nice. Wait we already did that so I guess we can go piss my father off."

"Well we could always go back upstairs." Heero suggested.

"Heero I have things to do in the day like protecting Princess Serena."

"Aw do you have to?" Heero whined mimicking Amara. Smirking she playfully punched him.

"Yes!"

"Fine!" he whined at her and then kissed her right on the mouth. Mina looking up saw the bond between them and laughed.

"Well I guess you couldn't stay away for to long any way huh Heero?"

"What do you mean Mina?"

"Amara in you soul mate after all so I guess that you would eventually come back to get her."

"Ha ha real funny." he grumbled and then jerked sideways tipping the chair over. Looking up Amara was about to yell at Heero when she saw the dagger in the wall. 

"Amara!" Serena yelled and was about to get up when Michael yanked her onto the floor. Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Milliardo, Treize, and Jacob did the same to the other girls as the room filled with daggers. As soon as the dagger shower was over they allowed them to get up and look at the mess. Daggers covered every inch of the kitchen floor, walls, and ceiling. The only place that didn't have daggers were the places were they had been and that was only because the boys had put up barriers at the last minute to protect them. Helping Amara up Heero apologize and then kissed her. Looking up Amara realized that the dagger had grazed his face when they had fallen. Kissing the wound she had Hotaru heal it. Then they stormed out of the kitchen and into the meeting room where they knew that the queens would be.

"Mother where were the guards that were suppose to be protecting me and the other scouts either than the scouts themselves?"

"Serena they were on duty why?"

"Because we almost got skewered in the kitchen. If the boys hadn't protected us we would have been. Heero did get injured but Hotaru took care of it. They weren't doing their duty. I haven't even seen them all day!" Serena yelped.

"Calm down we will figure this out all right?"

"No it's not all right because by the time you have it figured out one of us will be dead." She yelled and then stormed out of the room with the scouts and the boys following. Queen Serenity looked up and sighed.

"I don't know what to do! She has been getting more demanding every day. Now I think that she has been hanging around the outer scouts to much. What should I do?"

"Well you could always separate them. That way you can have your daughter back and the outers will have something to keep them busy." Amara's mother suggested.

"What do you mean separate them?"

"Well the out side solar system always needs to be protected and you know that if a strong enemy attacks the guards out now won't be able to defend the galaxy. So why not send the stronger of the scouts to defend the galaxy?"

"That would basically mean banishing them for no reason. I won't do it!" Queen Serenity ranted and then left the meeting room.

"I can't believe her! She basically called me a liar!" Serena ranted in the gardens where she and the other scouts had gone when they had left the meeting room. Amara just shook her head.

"Koneko calm down! If you rant like this all day then you will never get to ask Michael why he is still staring at the entrance to the castle like I know you want to."

"Michael why are you staring?"

"No reason." turning his head he caught sight of one of the tower windows. He also caught sight of the darkened figure that was in it. Pointing it out to Amara he waited to see what the outers were going to do about it.

"Inners, boys stay here. We need you to protect the Princess. Neptune, Pluto, Saturn come with me." with that the outers disappeared into the castle. After about two minutes a dagger flew from now where and almost hit Serena. Pulling her out of the way the inners closely examined the dagger. Just then the guards ran out and asked them if Serena was all right. Nodding they handed them the dagger and everyone was called to the throne room. The outers though were the last to arrive.

"Today about two minutes ago someone attempted to kill my daughter." Queen Serenity started. At this the crowd gasped. 

"This was the weapon used. The daggers used earlier for the attempt were identified easily as Queen Beryl's. But this dagger isn't of the same make. Sailor Uranus I believe you know who's dagger this is don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Who's is it and what make is it?"

"It is Uranian make and it is one of mine."

"Isn't that suspicious. You and the outers were missing when the attempt happened. Where were you?"

"We were investigating a suspicious character in one of the tower windows that appeared to be stalking Princess Serenity."

"How did you know if anyone was there?"

"Michael pointed it out to us."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I instructed Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn to come with me and everyone else to stay behind and guard the Princess."

"Why did you take the rest of the outers with you when you knew that if a strong enemy attacked the inners wouldn't have been able to correctly guard the Princess? Especially if there was an ambush?"

"I brought them with me because I knew that the only threat we had was Queen Beryl, and that she wouldn't be coming back after that embarrassing defeat she suffered yesterday."

"You still knew that if an enemy stronger than the inners arrived they wouldn't be able to hold out alone." 

"Yes your highness I knew that."

"So why did you instruct them to go with you instead of leaving at least Saturn behind to protect the Princess?"

"I knew that if an enemy that strong attacked we would only need the inners to hold the enemy back for the minute it would take for us to teleport to the scene. We would then take the enemy out. Why are you questioning me like this?"

"I am asking these questions because it was your knife that almost killed my daughter when you were missing. Why do you think?"

"I think that this is happening because my own mother set me up! She is pissed that I won't listen to her and stop seeing Heero. And I told her so this morning! She has access to my room and my daggers. Now how do you think that the dagger used was mine when I was with the outers the entire time?!"

"Uranus calm down! I was only asking. I don't believe that your own mother would do this either over an argument that you two had this morning! Now tell me Neptune was Uranus attempting to kill my daughter or not?"

"Uranus is innocent. As I am. Pluto and Saturn are innocent as well."

"We shall hold a trial in two days to see if the outer sailor scouts are lying or not. Until then they will be held in the tower. They will be stripped of their power and titles until then as well. Their inter-dimensional space pockets will be sealed as well. Take them," she said to a guard. As they advanced on the scouts Amara tensed and prepared for battle. Michelle put her hand on Amara's and told her not to. As they were led away Amara shot a warning glare at her mother. 

Landing roughly in the tower room Amara glared dangerously at the guard that had literally thrown her in there. Sitting by the window she looked out and saw the princess in the garden with the other scouts. They seemed to be talking and not caring if she was in there. All of a sudden Heero looked up and smiled.

"Amara we'll get you out of there. Just wait the court will find you innocent!" he yelled up. Smiling back she laid down on the small bed she had and fell asleep. 

That night she awoke to the sound of footsteps near her door. Sitting up she watched as the door swung open. As a man stepped in and then closed the door behind him Amara growled. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"Shut up you little rodent!" he snapped.

"Watch who your talking to! Why are you in here? The Queen's orders to the guards were that no one was allowed in her with out permission. Now get out!"

"No!" he said before he lunged at her. Dodging out of the way she easily avoided his movements. Then all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. Looking over her shoulder she saw another man in the room. He had snuck up on her when she had been fighting with the other one. Throwing her to the floor the first one stripped her and kissed her roughly. Pushing him off she pulled up the tattered remains of her dress and covered herself.

"Aw look little princess is ashamed to have her body showing," they taunted. Throwing her back on the floor they tore off the remains and then kissed her again. Then he moved the kisses down to her breast as he suckled harshly. Screaming in pain Amara began to thrash around. The he thrusted into her violently. Screaming again she began to whimper Heero's name. Then he came roughly and the other one took his place. This one was much bigger and much rougher. Screaming again she felt him come in her and as they left they threw her princess dress onto the ground and left.

************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long to update but it had to be done. That and my Internet was shut off. I'll try not to do it again. Ja ne! 


End file.
